Mixed
by Riku Souma
Summary: This is a Fan Fic on the twilight series it deals with the Grandson of both Edward and Jacob. Yes he is both how everyone is connected becomes clearer as the story moves along, please note that it continues after eclipse, After Jacob runs away.
1. Friends

A middle aged man just starting to show signs of hair loss stands at the front of the class writing complex algebraic equations on the white board. Everyone at the front of the class is

either talking, or gossiping about their lives normal adolescent teenagers;however, there were two in the back siting side by side not taking part in the socialization process. One very

good looking shiny neat black hair combed to the side which every now and then a strand or two manged to move in front of his eyes in which he would just brush it to the side. He

was slim, long limbed,not exactly cut out for the foot ball team his bright blue eyes were staring at his notebook while he doodled having already finished his class work. To some he

seemed a bit too pale this came from his almost constant hours of being inside either on the computer or just drawing whatever manged to come into his head. The old math teacher

Mr. Harvey although he made it clear to be called professor Harvey made sure every student had a little name tag on their desks, he was getting old he needed help remembering

who it was wasn't paying attention to him. Draven Remerix that was what the doodling boy's name tag read,every now and then he stole a look at his partner in their isolation from

the rest of the class. Staring out the window the other was almost opposite to his neighbor in every way. Although he equally disliked the sun the other had a healthy tan which

seemed to almost glow. Black hair with strands of bright red hair standing out every once in awhile was messily sitting atop a very uninterested face with deep gray eyes staring out at

the empty cloudless blue sky. Victor, Victor Alexander was printed on his name tag in clear neat cursive which every teacher recognized instantly. The girls always had debates on

which was the most attractive of the two but it always came down to "Victor would be pretty hott if he cared more and cleaned up a bit in the morning". That is exactly why victor

didn't wear anything that made him stick out , not because he was shy he just did not want any of the girls bothering him with their advances he got enough of that his freshman year,

he didn't want his junior year to be the same. The girls have also started having weird fantasies about the two of them and why they spend so much time together. Victor was tall with

compact muscles covering his body yet he wore a baggy black shirt and a old pair of jeans, 2nd period had become the girls favorite Draven and Victor had to dress out for P.E.,

The locker room was being repaired. Draven loved the_Twilight series_ and was always telling Victor about it whenever he found out something new about Edward and Bella. Every

girl has a copy now it seems. Manga and Anime was considered dorky around the high school. Victor loved it he always had a new Manga volume he was reading when he wasn't

staring out into space or listening to Draven. Manga books are one of the most checked out books in the library nowadays.

"Mr. Alexander... Mr. Alexander... Victor!"

The Professor didn't seem pleased as his student snapped back to reality.

"Yes Mr. Harvey."

"Its professor young man."

"Right I forgot."

"Did you hear anything I said the past thirty minutes of class."

"Should I lie and say yes?"

Laughter spread throughout the class.

"It wasn't that funny" victor said more to himself the the class, he did smile though when Draven let out a little chuckle.

"Quiet down class, Mr. Remerix's bodyguard may be funny but lets get back to work."

The class turned and looked at Draven. His face instantly burned up and he looked straight at the table embarrassed. Mr. Harvey should have known better then to pick on Draven.

"Mr. Alexander"

"It's Victor professor"

"Right, please find all the real zeros in three x squared minus two x squared plus x minus two"

He smiled thinking he would embarrass the air head.

"Sir you wrote that wrong if you meant three x cubed then that would make sense"

"Oh that.. that was a mistake"

"Right now judging from the degree technically there would be three zeros however there could always be unreal ones so that also needs to be taken into consideration."

" y... yes right"

"I could always tutor you after class if you are having problems Mr. Harvey oh sorry I meant Professor Harvey"

The angry teacher was cut off by the end of period bell at which Victor and Draven took off.

"you know he is probably pissed at you right now"

"Huh who Draven?"

"Mr Harvey"

"Yes most likely"

"your not worried?"

"nope"

Draven smiled as Victor put all his stuff away in his locker ad picked up his guitar.

"well?"

"Well what you know you worry too much Draven"

"you don't worry at all"

"see we balance each other out"

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are a genius or if your just mentally insane."

"hmm whats this how come you cant talk to anyone else like this?"

"Because... I trust you... You saved me."

"I didn't do anything."

"yes you did"

Victor walks into the cafeteria and Draven quickly catches up to his friend both remember very clearly the day they met and just how cruel society can be to those who are different.


	2. How We Met

"I'm skipping again"

Victor stretches out after taking a nap on the school bleachers by the track.

"why do I even come to school, i know everything the teachers have to say."

He had taught himself algebra and calculus over the summer he was bored. His freshmen year had

started out just as he had expected annoying classmates, boring classes, all a waste of time in his

opinion.

"can i be Home schooled?"

His parents had a good laugh when he asked that. He was being serious completely and totally serious.

"Jonas is being his usual solitary self i see"

He watched as his classmate probably the only other student that skipped as much as him sat down on

the grass and began scribbling away in his notebook.

"I might as well go back to sleep school isn't over yet"

Just as victor began to lay his hand down he heard loud sounds coming from the field. It sounded as if

animals had broken out from the zoo.

"I wonder what shiny object is distracting the foot ball team now?"

He sat up and saw in the middle of the group a guy was huddled into a ball crying as the team

proceeded to kick and laugh as they tortured him.

"bastards don't they have anything better to do?"

Victor jumped down from the bleachers and made his way over to the team.

"Fag get"

"Queer"

"Look at the gay bastard"

Victor had a very short temper when it came down to stuff like this. His parents and him transferred

from a few different school zones on account of the parents not thinking that their kids were having a

safe school environment,

"He's different"

"Huh?"

"He's different thats why you are all beating the crap out of him"

"Hey you better get out of here before we kick your ass too, why should you care about some gay"

The quarter back hit the floor, the team backed away nervously, victor was angry.

"You all"

"Hey man calm down"

"You are all guilty"

"Hey it wasn't me it was Ray"

The team looked they were running away from some wild animal. In fact they weren't that far off,

victor was the beast, they were his prey. Victor let out a growl that made the guy on the ground shiver.

"Excuse me"

"Huh?" Victor looked at the guy on the floor.

"Thank you"

Victor could see why the team would pick on him, he was more pretty then he was handsome, his neat

black hair which had become disheveled thanks to the football team and his light eyes red from crying.

He looked like a damsel in distress he was just missing the dress.

"well you don't look very manly right now"

"what?"

"nothing are you ok?"

"yeah but why did you help me?"

"why wouldn't i help you?"

"huh? What do you mean?"

"is there a reason i shouldn't have helped you?"

"no... I don't know.."

"Ok then"

Victor extended his hand to help him up.

"I'm victor, Victor Alexander and you are ?"

He hesitated. Victor looked at him confused.

"Whats wrong? Your acting like you have some sort of disease."

"well it depends on your point of view as to whether i do or don't."

"huh?"

"People around here don't like guys like me very much"

"Your gay?"

He looked away. Victor smiled at him.

"so you gonna take my hand or not?"

He looked at victor confused.

"You don't care?"

"You cant change who you are or what makes you happy so don't lower yourself or feel bad just

because our ever so sensitive society doesn't understand you."

Who was this guy? Where did he come from was this really the same guy that almost killed the football

team? These questions were running through his head.

"Draven, Draven Remerix."

"Damn quite the sophisticated name there buddy."

Did he not realize his wasn't any different?

"you have any friends?"

Draven's head dropped"

"ill take that as a no, come on ill be your friend"

"Huh! Why?"

"You seem interesting"

Well no ones ever told him he's seems interesting before. There was a shock between them as victor

him him up, victor was always unusually warm, Draven on the other hand cold.

"Your freezing, you ok?"

"Your burning up you have a fever or something?"

"Nah I am always like this i don't even remember the last time i had a fever... or have i ever had a

fever?"

"huh?"

"never mind come on its lunch time, hurry up or you'll get left behind"

"Hey what was up with that scary face you had?"

"oh my parents say i got it from my grandfather although I have never met him so i wouldn't know."

"oh ok"

"well come on now."

"oh ok"

As Draven got up and followed victor Jonas closed his notebook and walked towards the parking lot.

"Interesting victor i want to see how you'll grow up and how much that boy will affect you."

Victor and Draven disappeared into the lunch room and there was no sign that Jonas had ever been

there.


	3. Loneliness

What if there was this feeling you couldn't shake. This feeling encompassing everything, tinting everything so that no matter what you did, saw, tasted, tried it would all feel the same. Loneliness...

It consumes me. Its strange, Illogical, Idiotic even why? Why do I feel the way i do? I have a mother and a father my original ones which is rare nowadays. I have a friend Draven...hes been with me since High school started. I'm not sick, I don't have any handicaps. My thoughts they keep coming back to it theres something there. Theres something different ifeel it inside of me. I feel like somethings missing. I need to go somewhere, do something, meet someone. This same cold chill it takes me away to some cold place. Damn it my head hurts. My thoughts keep going back and forth, It feels like theres a wrestling match going on in my head . Depression vs. unfulfillment title match ding ding ding.

"Victor... Hey Victor"

"Huh"

"You were growling you ok?"

Another thing who growls? I mean ok so you have a temper but to growl whenever you get agitated, But Draven he doesn't have a problem with it he says it lets him know when I'm upset.

"yeah I'm fine"

I analyze everything way too deeply. That usually ends up making me depressed if in the story the girl leaves a guy for another, the love of her life supposedly, I get sad and feel bad for the guy that got left behind. Yes over a book I know weird.

"Victor the class is starting."

Draven my friend, my only friend. Shy, gay, lonely, reminds me of a lost puppy. I'm glad i helped him that day if it wasn't for him during the day I think id slip away far away somewhere where i wont be able to come back from.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

The English teacher I have got to admit she wasn't bad on the yes but i could never seem to remember her face. Sad i've had her for the past two years.

"Can i get back to you on that?"

"Go to the corner and think about what you've done."

"Are you serious?"

Now i remember she reminds me of a kindergarten teacher i always get the feeling that at the teachers agency they mixed up her resume and sent her to work in a high school by mistake. Oh well i like getting sent to the corner theres a window and the girls have P.E. This period.

"Victor you did that on purpose didn't you"

"Of course not Draven."

"Right"

I actually wasn't lying this time. Looking out the window calmed me, helped me control my feelings.

Just then there on a branch on the tree outside there was a girl just sitting there looking at me. White hair, gray eyes, a white dress, and very pale, She looked like a angel.

"Come your lonely right, me too."

Crap I think i just fell in love with a hallucination good job Victor. Just then she disappears and a voice fills my head.

"You are most interesting"

"Huh?"

This time it was the girls voice again.

"Are you coming or not?"

When did i jump out the window i cant really remember what i do remember though is the floor. Ah gravity you sure are a nasty one. I heard screams around me it was too late though i was fading away.

"Oh my god suicide, it's suicide!"

No idiots, great another rumor spreading around the school. Then I heard Draven talking to me.

"Why did you do that Victor? Please don't die."

Then there was nothing.


	4. What I Am

I woke up in a dark room. It was cold but not in the ohh its chilly cold. It was hard to breath there was barely any air at all. Despite the fact that there was no light in the room at all I

could see perfectly. Then there was that voice again not the girl but the raspy, low, creepy the voice. It reminded me of the voice a rapist or the slasher in a movie has. I couldn't

understand what it was saying i was still a bit disoriented after falling. No right people are going to say i threw myself i men if i ever go back to school since i might well be in hell right

now.

"I imagined flames and screams everywhere guess the movies got it wrong."

"No boy this is not hell but you are inside your own head right now"

My own mind, inside my own mind right. I was confused but something in the corner caught my attention. There was a door, locked. As i walked closer to it the bigger the feeling

that there was something on the other side got. I put my hand on the handle, I turned it slowly, Then i pushed it open. I was scared, scared of a hallucination, or dream or whatever

this was. Then there they were two pairs of eyes looking at me. They looked hungry, angry that they've been locked up. Then I saw then their figures rushed at me and i felt myself

become devoured.

"Shit"

I jumped up and crashed into my mother which had been sitting by my side on the couch.

"Whats going on?"

"Your awake"

My parents looked at me worried. How long have i been out? When did i get home was that all just a dream?

"Your lucky your so resilient"

My father looked at me he was standing in the kitchen he was cooking dinner. Cooking dinner? I jump out of the third floor of my high school and my fathers cooking dinner?

"What happened?"

"You don't think i tried to kill myself?"

"No not at all"

My mom scares me sometimes, sometimes it felt like she was reading my mind.

"There was this voice and then i had this weird dream and these two things attacked me."

"what did they look like?"

"They looked like... me two different copies of me they were both me but... they were different at the same time."

My parents looked at each other and had a private conversation with their eyes, I always hated that they always did that whenever they wanted to talk about something they didn't

want me to know about.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Huh?"

"How about werewolves?"

Where was this coming from? Those questions changed everything, my parents told me everything they kept from me since i was a child. Who i was, What i was, Were I came from.

The crazy thing was i believed every word of it not because i wanted to but because i already knew, deep down inside i knew.

"Your special Victor"

"So what am i then? A vampire or werewolf?"

"Both"

My dad, he was always cheery, always positive, it makes me wonder what happened to me. He was tall and handsome there were many a times when i caught a stray peeping tom

sneaking a glance over the fence when he worked on the yard. He was big but not in the scary bodybuilder way you just the damn id hate to get him mad kind of way. His hair was

red, crimson red but it fit him, even weirder it was his natural color. He had a thing for dogs they loved him.

"I think he wants a explanation dear."

My mother grace incarnate. Seriously having a mother this beautiful could damage a boy growing up. Long black hair coming down to the middle of her back, slim, soft features, a

graceful walk. Her pale skin against my fathers tanned shined as she went up for a kiss. Her deep black eyes against his gray looking lovingly at each other. It honestly freaked me

out I've never seen a married couple that loved each other this much after being married for as long as they have.

"Now that i think about it this family isn't normal at all."

"what makes you say that?"

She had a devious smile on her lips. Who else has a mom that can make a married pastor confess to her during mass. We tried the whole religion thing didn't work out.

"So how the hell am i both?"

"Actually your human too."

My father had a nice carefree laugh. It pisses me off sometimes but right now its reassuring.

"I'm half werewolf and you mom"

"Half vampire"

Ah ok so I'm just a mutt basically.

"My father Edward met this human girl named Bella"

Those names sound familiar...

"They fell in love but he didn't want her to go through what he went through."

Wait a second, It cant be.

"So i was born Half and Half"

"My dad's name was Jacob and i don't really know about my mom she died giving birth to me."

You've got to be kidding me. I ran to my room picked up my cell phone and dialed Draven's number as fast as i could.

"Draven that book your reading twilight its about a guy named Edward and Bella right"

"Yeah but why all of the sudden"

"Does she become a vampire?"

"No he doesn't let her"

"Is there a werewolf named Jacob?"

"Yeah but why?"

Click i hanged up and walked back into the living room and stared at my parents.

"You have got to be kidding me"


End file.
